Begegnungen
by Narziss
Summary: [TdV] Alfred liebt Sarah, das wissen wir alle. Aber gibt es da vielleicht noch jemand anders, der ihm auch gefällt? Und hat dieser Jemand am Ende auch Gefallen an Alfred gefunden? Was könnte sich abgespielt haben, wovon wir bislang noch nichts wussten?
1. Logik?

Titel: Begegnungen

Autor: Myrrh

Teil: 1/3

Fandom: Tanz der Vampire

Pairing: Alfred x Magda

Rating: P12

Warnung: -

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren gehören Roman Polanski, nur die Idee stammt von mir.

Kommentar: Nachdem ich mein (großes) Kreatief halbwegs überwunden habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, diese Geschichte neu zu schreiben. Ich habe sie schon einmal als Oneshot on gestellt, aber damals war sie wirklich schlecht. Deshalb gibt es jetzt einen neuen Versuch zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Pairing.

Widmung: Diese FF ist Klein-Kristin gewidmet

Logik?

Alfred wusste genau, dass er Professor Abronsius jetzt zuhören sollte, doch seinen Lobgesang auf Wahrheit und Logik hatte er in den letzten Monaten in- und auswendig gelernt. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, pries er die Wissenschaft wie ein alter Marktschreier an. Dabei konnte man hier, in der Wildnis Transsylvaniens, gewiss nichts mit seinen Forschungen und dem Nobelpreis anfangen. Gern säße er jetzt wieder im Wirtshaus am warmen Kamin, zusammen mit Sarah. Schade, dass er sie nur so kurz sehen konnte, denn sie gefiel ihm sehr. Ihre sanften Augen hatten ihn sofort verzaubert und wenn sie lächelte, sah sie noch hübscher aus, als sie es schon war.

Er war völlig in seine Träume versunken, als plötzlich etwas vor seine Füße fiel. Verwundert sah er zu Boden, wo ein paar Stücke Rettich lagen. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass die Magd ihn neugierig von der Bank aus beobachtete. Schnell nahm er seine Mütze vom Kopf und machte sich daran, das kleingeschnittene Gemüse aufzusammeln. Er merkte genau, wie der Blick der Magd dabei auf ihm ruhte und sie ihm genau zusah. Warum nur tat sie das? Wollte sie sich einen Spaß mit ihm machen? Fand sie das einfach lustig?

Mit dem Rettich in der einen und der Mütze in der anderen Hand ging er zu ihr herüber. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und bedankte sich leise, als er das Gemüse in die Schale neben der Bank warf.

"Sehr freundlich von dir. Wie heißt du denn?", fragte sie neugierig, um sich noch ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten.

"Ich? Alfred..." Er antwortete nur sehr zögerlich, hatte er doch Sorge, dass der Herr Professor auf sie aufmerksam werden könnte. Der sah es gar nicht gerne, wenn sein junger Assistent für etwas anderes als Bücher und Schriften Interesse zeigte.

"Alfred, was für ein hübscher Name. Ich heiße Magda." Mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag unterstrich sie diese schlichte Vorstellung und brachte Alfred zum Erröten, was sie insgeheim genoss. Natürlich zeigte sie das nach außen nicht, wusste sie doch, dass das keinem Mann gefiel, und schließlich wollte sie ihm gefallen. Er war vollkommen anders als die Bauerntölpel, die ihr ständig hinterher pfiffen. Die dachten doch immer an das gleiche, Alfred dagegen wirkte so naiv und unschuldig. Es war niedlich anzusehen gewesen, wie er schüchtern zu ihr gesehen hatte, als sie ihm den Rettich vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Wie schön musste es sein, von jemandem wie ihm den Hof gemacht zu bekommen. Sie hatte ihren Traum von einem romantischen jungen Mann, der um sie warb, schon lange begraben. Doch Alfred weckte ihn wieder und zeigte ihr, dass es zum Glück mehr gab als den Wirt, der ihr nachstellte.

Alfred war überrascht und verwirrt, als Magda ihn so ansah, wusste er doch gar nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

"Ähm... danke... ich..." Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein, und so brach er nach wenigen gestotterten Worten ab und lächelte einfach nur. Warum machte sie ihn nur so nervös? Bisher fühlte er sich doch nur so, wenn Sarah ihn ansah, also woher kam diese Nervosität plötzlich? Die beiden Frauen waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht und bescherten ihm doch ganz ähnliche Empfindungen, konnte es das geben?

Magda war viel weiblicher und so frech, wie er es von Frauen gar nicht kannte. Zumindest nicht von den wenigen, die ihm in seinem Leben begegnet waren. Sie wirkte älter als Sarah, doch mit Sicherheit sagen konnte Alfred das nicht. Ihre Haare, die Sommersprossen und die Augen, die ihn hin und wieder keck anblitzten, gleich aber schon wieder einen ganz anderen Ausdruck annahmen, das war völlig anders als bei Sarah.

Die hatte noch etwas kindlich Verspieltes an sich, war lieb und ein wenig kokett zugleich. Sie lächelte ihm immer so schüchtern zu, als wollte sie ihm allein mit ihren Blicken etwas sagen. Beide machten Alfred neugierig, versprachen ihm etwas Neues, Aufregendes, Fremdes, das er kennen lernen wollte.

Gerade hingen sie beide noch ihren Gedanken nach, als der Professor ihnen einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, der nur allzu deutliche Worte sprach. Augenblicklich ging Alfred wieder auf Abstand zu Magda, jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch einmal entschuldigend zuzulächeln. Ihr Blick drückte ihr Bedauern aus, dass Abronsius sie gestört hatte. Sie hatte es genossen, Alfred so nahe zu kommen, sogar mit ihm sprechen zu können. Seine Stimme hatte einen schönen Klang, und auch, wenn sie nicht viele Worte hatten wechseln können, freute Magda sich über diese kurze Begegnung. Gern hätte sie noch eine Chance erhalten, ihn wieder zu sich zu locken und ihn ein bisschen auszufragen. Doch dieser alte Zausel behielt sie nun beide genau im Blick und achtete streng darauf, dass sie Abstand zueinander hielten. Wirklich sehr schade. Hoffentlich ergab sich noch eine Gelegenheit, Alfred zu treffen.

Der schämte sich, dass der Herr Professor ihn ertappt hatte. Später durfte er sich gewiss wieder eine Strafpredigt anhören, was sich alles für einen Nachwuchsforscher nicht geziemte, wie man sich zu verhalten hatte und warum er sich von solchen "Personen" fernzuhalten hatte. Dabei hatten sie doch nichts Schlimmes getan, oder? Er hatte nur höflich sein wollen und dann hatten sie sich ein wenig unterhalten. Sicher, er war ein junger Mann und sie eine junge Frau, sogar eine recht hübsche. Trotzdem hatte er nichts dabei gefunden, mit ihr zu plaudern, und insgeheim hatte ihm auch gefallen, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Was sie wohl dabei gedacht hatte?


	2. Ein besonderer Moment

Teil: 2/3

Rating: P12

Kommentar: Noch ein kleiner Nachtrag: Ich weiß, die Kapitel sind für meine Verhältnisse eigentlich zu kurz, aber sie sollen auch nur Ausschnitte darstellen. Ich hätte das alles in ein Kapitel schreiben können, aber die Unterteilung fand ich dann doch schöner.

Und falls man es nicht merkt - dieses Kapitel spielt vor "Du bist wirklich sehr nett"

Widmung: Immer noch für Klein-Kristin

Ein besonderer Moment

Bemüht, keinen Lärm zu machen, tapste Alfred über den Flur, je einen der leeren Holzeimer in einer Hand. Professor Abronsius lag schon im Bett und schlief tief und fest, was man wohl kaum überhören konnte. Auch der Rest des Hauses schien nicht mehr wach zu sein, zumindest sah Alfred nirgendwo mehr Licht brennen. Er selbst war zwar auch schon schläfrig, doch er wollte unbedingt noch ein Bad nehmen. Seitdem sie unterwegs waren, hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, zu baden, immer nur Katzenwäsche, das gefiel ihm auf Dauer gar nicht. Also war er nun auf dem Weg in die Küche, um Wasser für ein Bad zu holen.

Wie er nun so über den Flur schlich, trat mit einem Mal aus dem Schatten unter der Treppe eine Gestalt hervor. Erschrocken machte Alfred einen kleinen Satz nach hinten, fast hätte er aufgeschrien, doch er riss sich zusammen. So starrte er auf die fremde Person, die er im ersten Moment für ein Gespenst gehalten hatte wegen des weißen Nachthemds. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit klopfendem Herzen starrte er sie an, bis er nach Sekunden, die wie eine halbe Stunde schienen, eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

"Du brauchst nicht so erschrecken, ich bin es doch nur.", kicherte Magda leise. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und jetzt, wo Alfred sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, erkannte er sie auch.

"Entschuldige, ich... ich habe dich nur nicht gleich erkannt, es ist ja so dunkel...", wisperte er ihr zu. Es war ihm beinah schon wieder peinlich, dass er so erschrocken war. Was hatte er sich nur wieder gedacht? Dass ihn ein Geist überfallen würde? Das war wirklich albern und kindisch, er musste lernen, nicht immer so panisch zu reagieren.

"Was machst du denn noch so spät hier?" Magdas Frage weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Alfred sah sie kurz fragend an, als hätte er ihre Worte gar nicht gehört. Doch dann antwortete er: "Oh, äh, ich... ich wollte noch baden und Wasser holen dafür... aus der Küche..."

Magda schmunzelte bei dieser Antwort, fand sie es doch süß, wie leicht der junge Mann in Verlegenheit zu bringen war und sich nervös machen ließ. Schade, dass es hübsche Assistenten wie ihn nicht öfter hierher verschlug. Warum er wohl überhaupt hier war? Sie hatte gehört, dass der kauzige Professor sich für das Schloss interessierte, das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Aber warum war jemand wie Alfred bei ihm? Was brachte ihn dazu, durch die Wildnis zu stapfen und dem alten Mann die Koffer hinterher zu tragen? Sie bekam Lust, ihn ein auszufragen, das versprach lustig und interessant zu werden.

Alfred wollte sich schon verabschieden und eine gute Nacht wünschen, als Magda noch etwas näher kam. Ihr Blick verunsicherte ihn und gleichzeitig fragte er sich schon wieder, was in ihr vorging. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr Blick drückte mehr als nur Freundlichkeit aus, zeigte, dass sie nicht einfach nur Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. Als Alfred diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgte, wurde ihm erst richtig klar, was das bedeutete. Hatte Magda sich etwa... ? Nein, warum sollte sie, das war absurd, völlig absurd und unmöglich. Schließlich war er schon in Sarah verliebt, da konnte Magda doch nicht... oder konnte sie etwa? Ihm schwirrte der Kopf von diesem Durcheinander, von dem er gar nicht wusste, ob es nun so war oder nicht.

"Alfred?" Er fuhr zusammen und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, so dicht standen sie mit einem Mal beisammen.

"Darf ich dich ein bisschen was fragen? Weißt du, ich habe vorhin schon überlegt, was du eigentlich so machst auf so einer Reise. Trägst du immer nur die Koffer von diesem... vom Professor?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und erwartete wohl wirklich eine Antwort. Alfred hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so etwas fragen könne, denn schließlich interessierte sich sonst niemand für das, was er tat.

"Nun ja... ich, also... natürlich nicht, ich muss auch sehr viel lesen, weißt du... in den Büchern vom Herrn Professor und ich... ich assistiere ihm natürlich, also... bei allem Möglichen."

"So so, das klingt ja sehr spannend. Sicher erlebst du viele aufregende Sachen." Wieder lächelte Magda Alfred an, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt.

Alfred wusste noch immer nicht richtig, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Fremde so schnell auf ihn zu kamen, ihm Fragen stellten und dabei so hartnäckig waren. Schließlich war sonst immer der Professor dabei, der stets im Vordergrund stand und auf alle Fragen eine Antwort wusste. Andererseits gefiel es ihm, so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Magda zu bekommen. Sie war nett und freundlich zu ihm. Wann immer sie ihn anlächelte wie jetzt, mit diesem gewissen Ausdruck in den Augen, der sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ, fühlte er ein Kribbeln auf der Haut.

Dennoch plagte ihn die Frage, ob man sich in zwei Menschen gleichzeitig verlieben konnte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, man könne sich nur in eine einzige Person verlieben und die war für ihn Sarah. Doch heute hatte sich alles verändert und seine Gefühle standen zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit Kopf.

Noch immer stand Magda genau vor ihm, sie sagten jetzt beide kein Wort mehr. Magda war wie gefangen von den klaren, blauen Augen, in die sie schaute. Ein hübscher junger Mann war er, doch er würde nie der ihre sein, das fühlte sie. Aber von solchen Gefühlen wollte sie im Augenblick nichts wissen, sie wollte ihre Verliebtheit auskosten, das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch genießen und das Glühen ihrer Wangen für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Das hier war ihre Chance, nur worauf, das wusste sie noch nicht. Vielleicht konnte sie es herausfinden.

Langsam näherte sie sich Alfreds Gesicht, der regungslos vor ihr stand. Obwohl Magda wusste, dass der Mann den ersten Schritt zu tun hatte, wollte sie nicht länger warten. Niemand würde es je erfahren. Nun trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter und auch diesen Abstand verkürzte sie immer weiter, bis sie seine Lippen spürte und die Augen schloss.

Alfred schossen in diesem Moment tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, doch er konnte keinen davon fassen. Seine Knie wurden weich und zittrig, als wäre er plötzlich ein alter Mann, sein Herz schlug laut und schnell und das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut wurde immer stärker, fast unerträglich. Er wusste nicht wann, doch auch er hatte die Augen geschlossen, spürte Magdas weiche Lippen auf seinen. Vor lauter Aufregung konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren, bis sich die Magd ganz langsam wieder von ihm löste mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Alfred konnte sie nur ansehen, aus seiner Kehle kam kein Laut und sein Kopf war immer noch wie leergefegt.

Doch plötzlich riss er sich los, stürmte an ihr vorbei, stolperte beinah über seine eigenen Füße und hätte noch fast die Eimer fallen gelassen. Er hoffte, dass er in Richtung der Küche lief, doch wenn nicht, wäre das auch egal gewesen. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle spielten verrückt, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, verstand nicht, was hier geschehen war. Was hatten sie da gerade getan? Was war mit ihm passiert?


	3. Sarah

Teil: 3/3

Rating: P6

Kommentar: So, jetzt ist die FF auch schon gleich zu Ende g Auch, wenn noch keiner ein Review hinterlassen hat, danke an alle, die es tun werden. Ich hoffe, dieser kleine Dreiteiler hat euch gefallen, obwohl das Pairing etwas ungewöhnlich war.

Widmung: Alles nur für Klein-Krisitin :-)

Sarah

Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, als er auf dem Flur an die Wand gelehnt stand, Alfred war innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt und seine Gedanken jagten sich im Kreis. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Sarah, seine liebste Sarah, hatte ihn reingelegt und war davon gelaufen, vermutlich geradewegs in die Arme dieses Vampirgrafen! Warum nur hatte sie das getan? Warum war sie nicht bei ihm geblieben? Sicher, er war kein Adliger und besaß auch kein riesiges Schloss, in dem große Feiern abgehalten wurden, er konnte ihr nicht viel bieten. Aber er liebte sie doch! Sie war alles für ihn, einfach alles, der Gedanke, sie verloren zu haben, machte ihn ganz wahnsinnig. Wenn ihr nur nichts zugestoßen war!

Der Herr Professor war in ihrem Zimmer und notierte vermutlich schon in seinem kleinen Notizbuch, was geschehen war. Wie konnte er immerzu nur so ruhig und kalt bleiben? Alfred hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Abronsius einmal besorgt oder gar ängstlich war. Er freute sich nur immer, wenn sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bot, Geheimnisse zu erforschen. Was dabei alles passieren konnte, in welche Gefahr man sich vielleicht begab, das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Manchmal wünschte sich Alfred ein bisschen von dieser Sorglosigkeit und Gelassenheit. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht schon wieder so durcheinander, sondern könnte noch klar denken.

Doch klare Gedanken waren das letzte, wozu Alfred jetzt noch fähig war. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Knie zitterten und ihm war ganz flau im Magen. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, ständig spielte er an seiner Jacke herum, knöpfte sie auf und wieder zu. Für ihn war die ganz Situation so unbegreiflich, er verstand einfach nicht, warum Sarah das getan hatte. War er nicht gut genug für sie? Reichte er ihr nicht? Wünschte sie sich vielleicht wirklich jemanden, der ihr jeden Luxus und Reichtum bieten konnte? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Engel so berechnend sein konnte. Das wollte er nicht glauben.

Alfred war ganz sicher, dass auch Sarah etwas für ihn empfand. Sie lächelte ihm doch immer so lieb zu und war so freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Obwohl... ausgerechnet jetzt musste er an Magda denken. Die ihm auch immer zugelächelt hatte. Die sich für ihn interessiert hatte. Die auch nett und freundlich gewesen war. Die ihn einfach so auf dem Flur geküsst hatte. Bei der Erinnerung an das, was hier vor einigen Stunden geschehen war, errötete Alfred. Noch so ein Erlebnis, das ganz unfassbar für ihn war. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum sie das getan hatte.

Sicher, sie mochte ihn, das hatte er gemerkt, und er hatte sich von ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auch geschmeichelt gefühlt. Doch warum ging sie gleich so weit und küsste ihn? Alfred hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass Frauen schüchtern und zurückhaltend waren, doch davon war bei Magda nichts zu merken. Sie war kein bisschen schüchtern, das war vielmehr er selber, und von Zurückhaltung konnte man bei ihrem Verhalten auch nicht reden. Aber trotzdem mochte er sie, obwohl sie so anders als Sarah war.

Sarah! Was stand er denn noch hier und grübelte über Magda, wenn seine geliebte Sarah sich vielleicht in größter Gefahr befand? Wo war er nur schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken? Entschlossen stieß er sich von der Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, ab und machte sich auf zum Herrn Professor. Er musste mit ihm sprechen, sicher wusste der, was jetzt zu tun war und wie sie Sarah aus den Fängen dieses Ungeheuers retten konnten. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war, dass sie Sarah fanden und befreiten, er dürfte sich nicht ständig von anderen Dingen ablenken lassen. Sarah, nur Sarah.

Was Alfred nicht wusste, war, dass gar nicht weit von ihm hinter der nächsten Ecke jemand stand, der ihn beobachtet hatte. Magda konnte sich gut vorstellen, woran oder besser an wen er gerade gedacht. Mit Sicherheit galten all seine Gedanken und Sorgen nur ihr, Sarah, die verschwunden war. Auf und davon gelaufen war sie zu dem unheimlichen Grafen, der in dem großen Schloss hauste. Aber trotzdem liebte sie Alfred noch, das hatte Magda ihm angesehen. Er glaubte offensichtlich fest daran, dass er Sarah zurückerobern und vor diesem Monster retten konnte. Wie schön musste es doch sein, von einem Menschen so sehr geliebt zu werden wie Sarah von Alfred. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, wessen Herz sie erobert hatte?

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr der Magd. Wie gerne würde sie doch mit Sarah tauschen. Doch das würde nie geschehen, nie würde ein Mann sie so verehren, nie würde sie jemandem so viel bedeuten. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Immerhin hatte sie eine ganz besondere Erinnerung an Alfred, die ihr niemand nehmen konnte. Niemals würde sie das vergessen, da war sie sicher, auch wenn Alfred jetzt nur noch an Sarah dachte. Die beneidete die Wirtstochter, dass es ihr gelungen war, Alfred für sich zu gewinnen. Doch es nützte wohl niemandem, wenn sie jetzt Trübsal blies.

"Magda! Wo bleibst du denn?", hörte sie auch schon Rebecca wie aufs Stichwort aus der Küche rufen. Der Ton der Wirtin war nicht ganz so streng wie sonst, doch noch bemühte sie sich wohl, ihre Sorge nicht zu zeigen.

So machte sich Magda wieder an ihre Arbeit, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem hübschen Jungen, dem sie einen Kuss geraubt hatte. Alfred indes war noch immer bemüht, mit dem Professor endlich darüber zu sprechen, wie sie Sarah retten konnten, doch der hatte nur Augen, oder besser Ohren für das Schloss und den Grafen.

Beide wussten nicht, was der andere wirklich gedacht hatte, und sie würden es wohl auch nie erfahren. Alles, was blieb, war eine kleine Erinnerung, die jedoch bald verblassen würde.


End file.
